


Sleigh Bells Ring. Are You Listening?

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: After years of having to endure Vegeta's bad mood during the holidays, Bulma decides to let him do what he wants. She didn't expect him to surprise her on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Sleigh Bells Ring. Are You Listening?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!
> 
> So, I thought since I wrote smut for Christmas last year I would just do something sweet and fluffy this time around. Got the idea from a prompt I googled with a tiny bit of inspo from Saiya Maria's sexy Santa Geets artwork.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Every year it was the same thing.

Christmas was Bulma’s favorite time of year, and every year she tried to get Vegeta into the holiday spirit. Instead, all she would get is complaints about having to endure inane conversations all day when he’d rather be training. Oh, he would stick around for the food. He would enjoy a good holiday boink. But, when it came to their traditions, he was not interested. Didn’t care for spending time with family and friends or gift exchanges. It always left her disappointed and let down.

Not this year.

This year, Bulma would enjoy celebrating the holidays with her family without trying to shoehorn her forever grumpy Saiyan husband into their festivities. If he wants to go off and train, let him. She can enjoy Christmas without him.

“Are you sure, sweetie?” her mother asked. They were in the kitchen, baking and prepping food for the big day.

“Damn right I am,” Bulma seethed. “I swear, he doesn’t have one jolly bone in his body. If I have to go through one more Christmas with him giving me misery because he’d rather be training, I’m gonna lose it!”

Vegeta walked into the kitchen a few minutes later for lunch. He knew better than to ask Bulma or Panchy to fix him something to eat as they worked on the holiday meal and runnaged the fridge instead.

“So,” he said as he ate, “I assume you expect me to partake of your asinine holiday traditions again?”

“I expect nothing from you,” Bulma replied.

“Uh… what?”

“You heard me,” she said as she turned to face him. “Do what you want. I don’t care anymore. Go train if you want to. Hell, go train with Whis for all I care.”

Vegeta blinked at her.

“I’m tired of you ruining Christmas for me,” she continued. “Year after freakin’ year. At this point I’d rather spend Christmas without you than have you ruin it for me again. Oh, but don’t worry. I’ll freeze your share of the food for you.” 

She turned and continued with food preparations as Vegeta stared at her before finishing his meal.

o-o-o-o-o 

Vegeta never liked Christmas, or any other Earth Holiday for that matter. Thanksgiving was okay, since all they did was eat a big feast. Other than that he just couldn’t enjoy himself. He never understood why humans had so many celebrations throughout the year and what their traditions meant. He hated large gatherings the most. Hated idle conversation. Was never comfortable with a crowd.

He had never intended to hurt his wife.

Sure, it was only fair that he be permitted to do what he wanted after being forced to participate in their traditions. But he couldn’t reconcile the pain in her eyes or the accusation of him ruining Christmas for her every year. 

He had no idea he was ruining anything.

He wasn’t sure what he should do now. Sticking around would come off as patronizing. But how was he supposed to train if all he could think about was atoning for his mistake?

This was something he couldn’t let lie. He needed to make this up to her. Needed to assure her he never meant to cause her pain. 

How was the prince of all Saiyans supposed to even do that?

o-o-o-o-o

“Again, mommy,” Bulla cried as her mother closed her book.

“Sorry, sweetie, but four times is enough,” Bulma told her three year old as she put the book away and tucked her in. “Besides, it’s Christmas Eve. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner Santa will be here.”

Bulma kissed her little princess as they bid each other goodnight and turned off the light as she left.

Trunks was spending Christmas Eve night with the Sons and would arrive with them tomorrow, and her folks had already gone to bed. All that was left to do was set up the ‘From Santa’ gifts and hit the sack.

Bulma went to her lab where she hid the Santa gifts and proceeded to haul the first of them to the tree in the great room. Normally, her parents would help her out, but the older they got the earlier they would go to bed. She didn’t mind, though. What bothered her was the way she had been treating Vegeta. Sure, she was hurt over his behavior this time of year, but she shouldn’t have taken it so personally. Perhaps she should have been more respectful of her husband’s feelings and just let him be. The pit of her stomach ached as she thought of how unfair she had been to him.

She’d expected Vegeta to either be training or raiding the refrigerator, but instead he was standing in front of the tree, dressed in a Santa suit, no hat or shirt under his partially opened coat.

She dropped the stash of gifts as she stared at him. Vegeta swallowed as he stared back.

_ “Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening.”  _ He paused for a moment as crimson tinged his face.  _ “A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland.” _

Bulma couldn’t believe her ears. Vegeta was singing her favorite Christmas carol. He had learned it and was serenading her with it.

_ “In the meadow, we could build a snowman. And pretend that he is Parson Brown.” _

Tears welled in Bulma’s eyes. He couldn’t carry a tune, yet it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. He had gone through the trouble of stepping out of his comfort zone just to make her happy.

_ “Later on, we’ll conspire, as we dream by the fi-” _

Bulma placed a finger on his lips, caressed his face and kissed him tenderly. 

“I’m sorry,” Vegeta said after a moment.

“No,” Bulma said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have treated you so unfairly.”  __

“And I should have more respect for your traditions.”

They kissed again, embracing each other before Vegeta continued.

“Is it… is it still okay for me to go train tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Bulma nodded with a warm smile. “But only if you’ll help me with these Santa gifts. Especially since you’re dressed for the part.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Deal.”


End file.
